


Professor Layton Timeline

by been_there_pun_that



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Meta, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/been_there_pun_that/pseuds/been_there_pun_that
Summary: I have been slowly compiling this timeline over the last year, adding and altering things as I replay the games and read people's meta on Tumblr. I am broadly basing everything around atweetfrom @HershelLayton that said two trilogies take place in the 50's and 60's; I am not sure if the account is official or not, but it seems like a good estimate. Some things will be pure headcanon - like when Hershel bought the Laytonmobile - but I thought were worth putting on the map anyway. This is not completely finished and I will be continuing to tweak things as needed, but I use this timeline all the time for my own fics and I hope you'll find it useful, too!





	

**Author's Note:**

> If a character's parents are specifically mentioned in a game, and even if they aren't a major character (like Clive's parents or Duke Herzen), I will usually mention their years of birth and marriage (usually about 20 years after their birth) just to give some basis as to which characters are in what generation.

 

  * ???? – The Azran Civilization begins.



 

  * ???? – The Golden Garden, Ambrosia, and the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain are created. The golems are created and serve the Azran.



 

  * ???? – The Azran Civilization is reduced to ruins by the golems.



 

  * 1880 – Targent forms to unlock the secrets of the Azran.



 

  * 1893 – Duke Herzen and his wife are born.



 

  * 1894 – Constance Dove is born.



 

  * 1895 – Roland Layton and Lucile are born.



 

  * 1898 – Andrew Schrader is born.



 

  * 1899 – Duke Herzen marries his wife.



 

  * 1900 – Anton Herzen and Sophia are born.



 

  * 1901 – Fredrich Herzen is born.



 

  * 1902 – Leon Bronev and Rachel are born.



 

  * 1907 – Mr. and Mrs. Sycamore are born.



 

  * 1910 – Bill Hawks is born.



 

  * 1911 – Cogg and Spring are born.



 

  * 1915 – Bruno is born.



 

  * 1916 – Oswald Whistler is born.



 

  * 1917 – Mr. Anderson is born.



 

  * 1919 – Anton and Sophia meet, are engaged, and, without Anton’s knowledge, conceive a child. Fredrich leaves Folsense, changes his last name to Beluga, and founds the _Molentary Express_ in London. The miners working for Duke Herzen discover the gold mine. Anton has the Elysian Box crafted from an ore found there for Sophia. After the miners are forced to dig deeper, a hallucinogenic gas is released into Folsense, and many die due to the rumors created from it. In order to protect her unborn child, Sophia leaves Folsense and founds Dropstone along with the remaining townspeople from Folsense. Augustus Reinhold and Violet are born.



 

  * 1920 – Anton and Sophia’s daughter is born. Anton writes a letter to Sophia and uses the Elysian Box to deliver it to her. Instead of being delivered to her, it is repeatedly stolen through the years. Due to its hallucinogenic properties from the ore, combined with its assumed worth, it gains a lethal reputation in the following years.



 

  * 1921 – Clive’s parents are born.



 

  * 1923 – Leon and Rachel meet and marry.



 

  * 1924 – Augustus and Bruno meet and become friends. Inspector Chelmey and Amelie are born.



 

  * 1925 – Hershel Bronev and Inspector Gilbert are born.



 

  * 1926 – Roland and Lucile meet and get married. Levin Jakes is born.



 

  * 1928 – Paul is born.



 

  * 1929 – Clark Triton and Henry Ledore are born.



 

  * 1930 – Theodore Bronev, Randall Ascot, Angela, and Alphonse Dalston are born. Cogg and Spring meet and get married.



 

  * 1931 – Claire, Evan Barde, and Brenda are born. Mr. and Mrs. Sycamore meet and get married.



 

  * 1934 – Targent kidnaps Leon and Rachel, leaving Hershel and Theodore as orphans. Hershel tries to take care of Theodore, but he knows he can’t give his brother everything he needs, so he arranges an adoption with Roland and Lucile Layton. Unfortunately, they could only adopt one of the boys and they decided on the one named Hershel. However, they did not know which boy was Hershel. Wanting his brother to have a better life, Hershel gives Theodore his name, taking Theodore as his new name. The brothers say goodbye and Hershel Layton begins his new life.



 

  * 1935 – Now living on his own, Theodore begins studying the Azran and Targent, looking for way to avenge his parents. He is eventually adopted by the Sycamore family and is given the name Desmond Sycamore.



 

  * 1936 – Emmy Altava is born.



 

  * 1938 – Randall and Henry become friends.



 

  * 1940 – Barton is born.



 

  * 1941 – Augustus and Violet meet and get married.



 

  * 1942 – Mr. Anderson meets Sophia’s daughter and they get married. Janice Quatlane and Melina Whistler are born.



 

  * 1943 – Clive’s parents meet and get married.



 

  * 1944 – Clive is born.



 

  * 1945 – The Layton family moves to Stansbury. Hershel begins attending Kingsbrook Academy and becomes friends with Randall, Angela, and Henry. Randall and Angela begin dating.



 

  * 1946 – Katia Anderson is born, and Mrs. Anderson dies soon after. Paul and Clark go to Gressenheller University.



 

  * 1947 – Randal discovers the Mask of Chaos. While exploring with Hershel, Randal is lost in the Akbadain ruins and is assumed to be dead. Hershel and Brenda go to Gressenheller. To continue the search for Randal, Henry founds Monte d’Or and hundreds of people flock there with the promise of the grand reward for finding any sign of Randal. Henry and Angela get married, though only on paper to appease Angela’s parents, so that they can wait for Randal’s return together. Alphonse opens his hotel. Hershel and Clark meet. They meet Brenda.



 

  * 1948 – Clark and Brenda get married.



 

  * 1949 – Hershel and Claire meet. Hershel receives his bachelor’s degree from Gressenheller and starts on his doctorate in archeology. Clark receives his bachelor’s degree in geology. Flora Reinhold is born.



 

  * 1950 – Claire transfers to the Institute of Polydimensional Physics and starts researching time travel with Dimitri and Bill. Desmond marries his wife and they have a daughter. He finds healing with his family and can move on from his desire for revenge.



 

  * 1952 – Hershel and Claire start dating. Paul swears vengeance on Hershel due to his feelings for Claire and is soon after is expelled from Gressenheller and the science community and creates the identity of Don Paolo.



 

  * 1953 – Desmond’s wife and daughter die at the hands of Targent, Desmond creates his identity of Jean Descole, and returns to his pursuit of revenge against Targent and the Azran. Scientists start coming to Misthallery to study the unique geology. Arianna Barde is born with an incurable disease.



 

  * 1954 – Luke Triton is born.



 

  * 1956 – Rachel gets sick and dies, driving Leon to chase after the Azran Legacy with all of his heart. He quickly becomes the leader of Targent. Along the way, he meets Emmy and they become close friends; she sees him as her uncle. She is introduced to Targent and learns martial arts.



 

  * 1957 – Hershel earns his doctorate and becomes a professor at Gressenheller. Clive’s parents are killed in the explosion of the time machine. Claire appears to have been killed as well, but right before it explodes, the time machine becomes functional long enough to faultily send her ten years into the future, where she lives until 1967. Constance Dove adopts Clive and they live comfortably due to her wealth. Chelmey is promoted to inspector after Gilbert’s death. The Tritons move to Misthallery so that Clark can study the Golden Garden. Tony Barde is born.



 

  * 1958 – Nina is born. 



 

  * 1959 – Janice and Melina meet and become friends. Evan becomes the landowner of Misthallery and raises rents, causing much discontent in the town. Hershel purchases a Citroën 2CV car and calls it the Laytonmobile.



 

  * 1960 – Bill becomes the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.



 

  * 1961 – Constance dies, leaving her large fortune to Clive. Clive graduates from secondary school and becomes a reporter in order to research what happened to his parents. When he finds out about how the government overlooked the time machine explosion that killed his parents, he plots to have revenge. He uses his inherited fortune to begin construction on a future version of London in a subterranean cavern. With Dimitri’s help, he gathers “townspeople” for the fake London. He also has famous scientists kidnapped and brought to there to work on a mobile fortress under the impression that they had been brought there through a time traveling accident so that they build Dimitri’s “broken” time machine with the incentive of returning to home instead of working under the pressure of their freedom or safety. Loosha is born, her parents die, and she meets Arianna and Tony in the Golden Garden. Violet dies from influenza.



 

  * 1962 – Luke and Arianna meet and become friends. Evan buys the Specter’s Flute at Black Market and Arianna uses to it calm Loosha. He dies soon after, and Jakes forges his will. Greif-stricken, Arianna and Tony cut themselves off from the town; despite Evan’s poor business skills, the townspeople grow concerned about his children. Following the forged instructions in Evan’s will, Clark inherits Misthallery’s land instead of Arianna and becomes the mayor. Emmy moves to London to keep an eye on Hershel for Bronev and they meet. After hearing about this, Bronev orders Emmy to find an opportunity to work under as his assistant to keep tabs on him.



 

  * 1963 - Still recovering from his grief, Augustus’ health starts to gradually fail. The thought of leaving Flora by herself in the world at such a young age terrifies him. He hires Bruno to help him build a village and founds St. Mystere in order to keep Flora safe until a guardian is found for her. The robotic villagers are programmed to be obsessed with puzzles and to guard Flora, Augustus’ “golden apple.” Anyone who would come seeking Augustus’ wealth would have to be exceptionally smart, able to solve puzzles to gain information on the Golden Apple, which was publically thought to be an item or collection of great value. They would be led to Flora with Bruno’s guidance, and if they are able to make her happy again after the loss of her parents, a birthmark would appear on her neck that would indicate a button to push on a painting of her that leads to the treasury. In this way, Augustus ensures that the potential guardian would be wise and loving enough to care for Flora and that his fortune would be put to good use after his death. He has Bruno design the Lady Dahlia Reinhold robot, but later asks him to change her personality because she is too much like Violet. Frightened of this new inhabitant of her house, Flora avoids Lady Dahlia. Augustus dies soon after, leaving Flora in Bruno’s and the town’s care.



 

  * 1964 – A highly advanced excavation machine begins to attack Misthallery in search of the Golden Garden. Descole kidnaps Doland and Brenda and disguises himself as Doland to manipulate Clark by threatening Luke’s safety, which puts immense stress on the household. In attempt to defend the town, Loosha fights off the excavation machine for the first of many times, destroying buildings in the process. Since their silhouettes in the heavy, manmade mist looks like a spectral monster, Luke associates the fogbank with an appearance of the specter the following night and is able to predict attacks. Believing his father has given up hope and that the town is in great danger, Luke writes to Hershel in Clark’s name, asking for help. Dean Delmona hires Emmy to be Hershel’s assistant. On his way to Misthallery, Hershel meets Emmy, and later that day, he is reintroduced to Luke. Events of _Last Specter_ Loosha dies, the Triton family is reunited, and Ariana heals when she visits the Golden Garden. Melina dies, and Oswald begins work on the Detragon to preserve her memories to be later transferred into someone else. Descole helps him in this, though with the intention of using the musical functionalities of the Detragon to find the ruins of Ambrosia. _The Crown Petone_ is built.



 

  * 1965 – The Tritons move back to London and Luke becomes Hershel’s apprentice. Once Arianna recovers, the Golden Garden becomes open to tourists and the publication of which launches Hershel’s career as an archeologist. Events of _Eternal Diva_ , _Miracle Mask_ , and _Azran Legacy_ occur. Chelmey and Amelie meet and get married. Bronev is arrested and Targent is dissolved. Emmy’s true motives are revealed, but Hershel and Luke forgive her and remain friends. Even so, she says goodbye to them, leaving Luke as Hershel’s “apprentice number one.” Sophia finally receives the Elysian box and writes a letter back to Anton. She asks Katia to deliver it and dies soon after. The box is stolen due to its worth, with Sophia’s message in a hidden compartment that only she and Anton knew how to open.



 

  * 1966 – Lady Dahlia reads about Hershel in newspapers and writes to him, asking for his assistance in settling the matter of the late Baron Reinhold’s fortune since no one else has come close to a conclusion on it yet. Events of _The Curious Village_ occur and Hershel takes Flora into his care. Andrew finds the Elysian Box, and writes Hershel a letter about it. Events of _Diabolical Box_ occur and Anton moves to Dropstone. Dimitri finds Claire still alive, having been shot forward ten years into the future from 1957. He attempts to stabilize her molecules that are trying to return her body to its present time, seconds before the lethal explosion, but they realize that sometime soon, Claire cannot stay in the present and will eventually have to return.



 

  * 1967 – Clive forges a letter to Hershel, claiming to be the Luke of the future, and asks for his help concerning London’s future. Events of _Unwound Future_ occur, and after saying a proper goodbye to Hershel, Claire returns to the moment of the blast. The Tritons move, but Hershel and Luke’s friendship remains strong. Barton moves up the ranks of Scotland Yard.



 

  * 1971 – Alfendi Layton is born.



 

  * 1973 – Barton becomes the commissioner of Scotland Yard.



 

  * 1974 – Lucy Baker is born.



 

  * 1988 – Katrielle Layton is born.



 

  * 2000 - Alfendi is hired by Scotland Yard and becomes partners with Lucy Baker.



 

  * 2002 - Inspired by her father and brother, Katrielle begins solving mysteries on her own.



 

  * 2003 – Hershel mysteriously goes missing and Katrielle goes on a quest to find him.



 

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly enough, Constable Barton was a huge help in compiling this timeline, especially going into the future towards "Lady Layton," which we don't know much about yet. I noticed his character profile in Unwound Future mentioned that he is 27 years old. I didn't pay much attention to this fact at first, as he is not a major character, but then I remembered that he is in "Layton Bros: Mystery Room," as the commissioner of Scotland Yard! Judging by his hair and posture, he looks to be about 60 or 65 years old, so now at least we have some estimate as to how far in the future Mystery Room and potentially, Lady Layton, take place, if Kat and Alfendi are at all close in age. For right now, I am assuming that they are just to make things easier; if more information is revealed on that matter once Lady Layton is released, I'll definitely update it.


End file.
